Boss Remains
Boss Remains is the name given to the masks left behind by the bosses who inhabit the four temples of Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Each time Link defeats a boss, he is rewarded with the mask it previously wore. The remains symbolize the release of the Giant imprisoned in the bodies of the temple guardians. After Link collects all four remains, he is able to summon the Four Giants on the night of the Final Day and, with their assistance, prevent the moon from crashing into Termina. Collectively, the remains themselves are unusable to Link; nevertheless, they do not leave his inventory once collected, even if he reverts three days back in time. As the bosses are revived each time the Song of Time is used, the boss remains provide convenience to the player; with the boss's mask in Link's inventory, Link is able to challenge the boss immediately, via a portal situated in the first room of each temple. On the moon itself, four children can be observed around a large tree, each one wearing one of the masks of the bosses over their faces. When spoken to, they request a number of masks and, once satisfied, invite Link into playing a game of hide-and-seek with them. Each child brings Link to a simplified dungeon corresponding to the respective temples the bosses of Majora's Mask originate from. In the final battle against Majora's Mask, the four masks initially leave Link to attach themselves to the walls surrounding the perimeter of the room. Eventually, when Majora's Mask sustains sufficient damage, the remains reanimate themselves to assist it in battle. Odolwa's Remains A mask that Link receives after defeating the Masked Jungle Warrior Odolwa, in the Woodfall Temple, who had restrained the Giant of the Southern Swamp. After his defeat, the poison in the swamp disappears, the Deku Princess is saved, and Link can venture freely into the Deku Palace, as well as take a sidequest to obtain the Mask of Scents. Goht's Remains A mask collected by Link after defeating the Masked Mechanical Monster Goht, in the Snowhead Temple, who had restrained the Giant of Snowhead Mountain. Following his defeat, the perpetual winter is dispelled from Snowhead, enabling Link to do many things, such as take part in the Goron Racetrack, gather the Frog Choir members, or upgrade his sword into a Razor Sword or Gilded Sword. Gyorg's Remains A mask Link obtained by defeating the Gargantuan Masked Fish Gyorg, in the Great Bay Temple, who had restrained the Giant of Great Bay. Gyorg's defeat eliminates the blinding mist in Great Bay, allowing Link easier access to the depths of Pinnacle Rock, as well as making some extra minigames available around the bay. Twinmold's Remains A mask retrieved by Link after defeating the Giant Masked Insect Twinmold, in the Stone Tower Temple, who had restrained the Giant of Ikana Canyon. The defeat of Twinmold will lift the curse laid upon Ikana, making most of the undead monsters that haunt it disappear. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask quest items